HitsuHina
by HitsugayaTaicho
Summary: Hola, esta es una historia sobre el HitsuHina (Bleach) tiene 3 caps.. Tiene un poco de comedia y romance, espero que les guste... Ya están los 3 caps, hace poco subí la parte final el cap 3.
1. El intento fallido

*En la sociedad de almas después de la pelea contra Aizen*

—¿Cómo está Hinamori?— dije muy preocupado.

—Ya tranquilízate, capitán Hitsugaya... Ella ya está estable. —dijo Matsumoto.

—Capitán Hitsugaya, el capitán comandante Yamamoto lo necesita—dijo un subordinado.

—Arigatoo—dije desconcertado.

*En el camino iba pensando en Hinamori, sobre lo débil que fui y cómo podría hacerme más fuerte*

—Capitán comandante Yamamoto, ¿Qué necesita? —

—¿Cómo se encuentra la Teniente Hinamori?

—Ella está estable, aunque—

—Es imperdonable lo ingenuo que fue capitán Hitsugaya—dijo el capitán comandante muy exaltado.

—Pero... —

—No puedo creer lo fácil que se dejó agarrar por las técnicas de Aizen Sousuke—

*Solo incliné mi cabeza y me retiré sin decir ni una palabra*

Luego de eso me fui a un lugar que solo yo conocía:

—No sé que hacer, si sigo así de débil no podré proteger a Hinamori…

No sirvo para nada, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla. Prefiero morir...—

— ¡Shiro-chan!— gritó de repente Hinamori, que pasaba por casualidad.

—Hi... ¡Hinamori! — dije sorprendido.

—Perdón por haberte asustado pero, ¿Qué es lo que haces? —

—Sólo estaba hablando sobre cosas que me inquietan un poco—

—Oh, está bien—

*Hinamori se sienta junto a Hitsugaya dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hitsugaya*

—Quisiera decirte algo pero me da pena— dijo Hinamori.

— ¡Dime lo que sea que necesites!— exclamó Hitsugaya.

—Está bien… ¿Tú me quieres?—

—POR SUPUESTO, ESO NI LO DUDES—

—Entonces no estaría mal si yo te dijera queee…—

—¿El qué? — dije muy impaciente.

—Lo único que quiero que sepas es que…—

*Hitsugaya acerca su boca a Hinamori*

—¿Pero que haces, Shiro-chan? —

—Pero tu no ibas a decir que…—

—Lo que iba a decir es que tenías una basurita en tus dientes—

—¿Qué? —

—Tienes una basurita en tus dientes—

—Ohh, si claro— *Maldición.*

A la mañana siguiente los dos se habían quedado dormidos en ese lugar, Hitsugaya despierta a Hinamori:

— ¡Hinamori, Hinamori, despierta nos hemos quedado dormidos! —

—¿Qué hora es, Shiro-chan? —

—9:45am. —

Unos minutos después llega la Teniente de Hitsugaya, Matsumoto:

—Oigan ustedes dos, ¿interrumpo algo? —

—Noo, no... Claro que no Teniente Matsumoto, solo nos quedamos dormidos— dijo de repente Hinamori.

*Hinamori se levanta y se marcha.*

—Oye, Capitán Hitsugaya ¿ha pasado algo entre Hinamori y tú?, téngame confianza, que no le de pena decírmelo. —

—¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO, MATSUMOTO... Entre Hinamori y yo no ha pasado absolutamente nada!. Mejor vámonos que deben andarnos buscando.— *Como quisiera que si hubiera pasado algo entre ella y yo*

—Está bien, pero no se enoje, Capitán. —


	2. El Sueño hecho realidad

_**Ohayoo, esta es la continuación o el capitulo 2 del HitsuHina que escribí antes.. Espero que les gustee, denle review y follow..**_

*Luego del incidente con Hinamori me fui hacia una reunión que teníamos todos los capitanes frente al Capitán Comandante Yamamoto*

—Ahora que ya están todos aquí quiero decirles que el incidente con Aizen no debe ocurrir otra vez— dijo Yamamoto con un tono serio.

*Luego de eso Yamamoto siguió hablando, pero todos estábamos desconcertados con todo lo que había pasado con Aizen*

—Con respecto a Kurosaki Ichigo, será el que cuide el mundo humano en especial la Ciudad Karakura, ya que es la que constantemente tiene más peligros— dijo Yamamoto.

*Después cada uno se fue por su lado, cuando de repente apareció la niña mas hermosa que he conocido*

—Hola, Hinamori—dije nervioso.

—Hola, Shiro-chan—dijo con su linda voz.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Solo pasaba por aquí y me fije que estaban saliendo de la Reunión—

—Ah si, pero a mi en lo particular me aburren esas reuniones no hablan de nada interesante—

—oh, te quería preguntar si no te metiste en problemas por lo que sucedió ayer—dijo sonrojada.

—Pues no porque solo Matsumoto nos vio, pero ¿te preocupa que digan que somos algo?

—Noo, claro que no Shiro-chan, ¿y a ti?

—*A mi me encantaría que fuésemos algo más que amigos*... Noo, no me preocupa—

—Ok, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo? —

—¡POR SUPUESTO! —dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

*En el camino noté a Hinamori muy nerviosa y sonrojada... ¿Es posible que le guste?*

—Ettoo, ¿Shiro-chan? —

—Dime, Hinamori—

— ¿Te podría tomar de la mano? —

*Simplemente me quede sin palabras y solo dije:*

—Claro. —

*Definitivamente el mejor dia de mi vida*

— ¿Escuchas eso?—dije dudoso.

— ¿Qué cosa?—

*Cuando de pronto aparece un Hollow*

—Apártate, Hinamori. —grité.

—Este Hollow no es un cualquiera este posee un reiatsu más fuerte que de lo común—dije en mi mente.

—Vaya, vaya pero si es el Capitán Hitsugaya con la Teniente Hinamori—dijo el Hollow.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Puede hablar...? — dije asombrado.

—Deberían seguir con lo que estaban haciendo ya que es la hora de su muerte—

—Cállate, ¡CONGELA LOS CIELOS, HYOURINMARU!—

—Ahh, no puede ser... Mi trabajo ya está hecho...—gritó cuando lo maté.

—¿Estás bien Hinamori...? ¿Hinamori...? ¿HINAMORI..?—

*La tomé en mis brazos y la lleve donde la Capitana Unohana*

—Capitana Unohana... Necesito que cure a Hinamori—dije muy agitado.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?—

—Un Hollow nos atacó.—

—Ponla aquí—dijo muy tanquila.

—Le pediré de favor que salga Capitán Hitsugaya—

—Pero...—

—Sal, nosotras te avisaremos cuando ya esté mejor—dijo la Teniente Kotetsu.

*En lo que esperaba afuera me puse a pensar sobre las últimas palabras que dijo el Hollow: Mi trabajo está hecho... ¿Es posible que alguien haya mandado ese hollow...? Pero, el objetivo no era yo... Era ¡HINAMORI!*

—Ya está mejor, puede entrar Capitán Hitsugaya—

—Hola, Shiro-chan—escuché muy levemente.

—No hables, Hinamori, debes descansar...—

—Pero...—

—¡No hables!—grité. —Por mi culpa te pasó esto, fui yo quien te atravesó con la espada en la pelea con Aizen—

—Shiro-chan—dijo con un tono lloroso.

—Ahora soy muy débil, necesito incrementar mi fuerza para poder protegerte... Por mi culpa estuviste al borde de la muerte—

—¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS SHIRO-CHAN!— gritó.

—No me importa que seas débil, lo único que quiero es que estés bien y que no te pase nada—dijo muy segura.

—Hinamori—dije sorprendido.

—Tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida y a la única que tengo... No quiero que te pongas triste porque yo también me pongo así—

*Cuando de repente me beso*

—Me gustas y eso es lo único que importa—

—¡Que escena más romántica!—escuché a lo lejos.

—¡Kurosaki!—grité asombrado.

—Veo que no mal gastas tú tiempo, al contrario lo aprovechas muy bien PICARÓN—

— ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, Kurosaki?—dije enojado y apenado.

—Son un par de pillos los dos—

—Pero tu no te quedas atrás Kurosaki, he escuchado que andas muy bien con Orihime-san—dije con un tono de picardía.

—No metas a Inoue en esto, Toshiro—

—Entonces no digas tonterías y vete ya—

—Ok, los dejo... Pero traten de no comerse, jajajajajajajaja.—

— ¡KUROSAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¬¬'!—

—Déjalo Shiro-chan—dijo mi amada.

—Está bien. —

— ¿Me ayudas a levantar?—

—Claro. —

*Cuando se levanta sin pensarlo le robé un beso*

—Te amo, Hinamori—

—Te amo, Shiro-chan—

_**¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi si me gustó.. Comenten que les pareció y próximamente publicaré un IchiHime y otro de Ichigo. Bye bye!**_


	3. Ella es la indicada para mi

_**Holaa, este es el cap de 3 del HitsuHina, espero que los anteriores les hayan gustado mucho... Pónganme sus comentarios, favorito y follow me! **_

*Después de lo que pasó con Hinamori no la he vuelto a ver... ¿Será que no le gustó...? o ¿yo no le gusto?*

—Oyeee, Capitán Hitsugaya— escuché que alguien gritó a lo lejos. *Oh, pero si es Kira*

—Capitán Hitsugaya, venga conmigo por favor— dijo Kira.

— ¿A dónde?— dije preocupado.

—Solo sígame Capitán—

*Sin decir nada le seguí, pero parecía que caminaba y caminaba sin saber a donde vamos*

—Llegamos— exclamó Kira con un tono alegre.

—Pero... ¿qué es éste lugar, está muy oscuro...? ¿¡A qué lugar me has traído Kiraaa!?—

—Solo mira...— dijo con una sonrisa.

*Cuando de pronto todas las luces se encendieron y es cuando escucho esa voz que me cautiva por completo:*

— ¡Shiro-chan!— dijo Hinamori.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Hinamori?, mas bien ¿qué hacemos aquí?— dije sonrojado.

—Solo mira, escucha y disfruta del momento— dijo dulcemente.

*Luego empecé a escuchar música y Hinamori se acercaba a mi muy lentamente, cuando me toma de la mana y comenzamos a bailar... Sin duda el mejor momento de mi vida*

—Hinamori, desde hace mucho tiempo que tu me gustas... Pero nunca había tenido el valor para decírtelo, porque pensé que yo no te gustaba... Pero ahora me siento más seguro de lo que creo—dije sin ningún reproche.

—Ettoo, muchas gracias por pensar así de mí Shiro-chan... La verdad es que yo siempre supe eso, porque me lo dijo Matsumoto!— *¡Matsumoto desgraciadaaa!* —En fin, lo que te quiero decir es que tu también me gustas— dijo con su linda voz.

—Sabes, pensé que jamás te diría esto pero... ¡TE AMO!—

— ¡TE AMO, SHIRO-CHAN!— dijo sonrojada.

*Ese momento fue muy especial y mágico para los dos, asique sin dudarlo acerqué mi boca a la de ella... Nos besamos, sentí tantas mariposas en mi estómago, todo cobró sentido en ese momento. Simplemente, la amo, ella es la indicada.*

—Hinamori, tu eres la persona que le dio sentido a mi vida, tu eres la razón de mi existir. —

—Shiro-chan, me harás sonrojar—dijo con un tono apenado.

*Solo dibujé una ligera sonrisa en mi cara. LA AMO*

...

*Después de eso nos fuimos de ese lugar tomados de la mano, ya oficialmente como pareja... Finalmente lo que siempre quise*

—Ohayoo, tortolitos, perdón quiero decir: Ohayoo, Capitán Hitsugaya y Teniente Hinamori—

*y ahí estaba, era Matsumoto... Justamente a ella nos teníamos que encontrar.*

—Hola, Matsumoto— dije.

—Ohayoo, teniente Matsumoto— dijo Hinamori.

— ¿Qué hacen par de pillos?—

—Eso no te incumbe a ti Matsumoto— dije enojado.

—Shiro-chan, dile ya—

—Está bien, está bien... Hinamori y yo somos novios—

— ¿Quéee?... Los felicito a ambos, sabía que este día llegaría. El capitán Hitsugaya habla de ti las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana. Cada vez que pronuncia tu nombre se le iluminan los ojos—

—Anoo, ¿en serio?— dijo Hinamori con un tono tímido.

—¡MATSUMOTOOO!— *¿Por qué todos se empeñan en ponerme en vergüenza frente a Hinamori T-T?*

—Heey, Kira, el Capitán Hitsugaya y Hinamori ya formalizaron— gritó Matsumoto.

— ¡DEJA DE ANDARLO DIVULGANDO, MATSUMOTOO!— dije enojado.

—Tranquilícese Capitán Hitsugaya, todos deben conocer la buena noticia—dijo ella.

—Hey, Toshiro...—

— ¿Kurosaki?, ¿qué haces aquí justo en un día como éste?— dije.

—Veo que ya formalizaste con Hinamori...— dijo él.

*Matsumoto y Kurosaki se juntan tomados de las manos llorando y diciendo:*

— ¡Que rápido crecen!—dijo Kurosaki

—Pareciera que fue ayer cuando lo traje aquí y fue a la Academia Shinigami, y luego se convirtió en Capitán—dijo Matsumoto.

— ¡Cállense, par de tontoos!—grité enojado.

— ¿Qué haces, Kurosaki-kun?—escuchamos de repente.

*Al ver todos hacia atrás estaba Orihime-san, al parecer enojada por la escena en que estaban Kurosaki y Matsumoto (así como la describí mas arriba)*

— ¡I... Inoue!—dijo Kurosaki

— ¡No es lo que parece!—dijo Matsumoto.

*Pero... Acaso ¿ellos dos ya son novios para que Kurosaki la haya traído y para que Orihime-san le esté reclamando?*

—Solo estábamos tratando de celebrar de manera graciosa el nuevo noviazgo de Toshiro y de Hinamori—dijo Kurosaki.

—Está bien—dijo Orihime.

—A propósito, nosotros también les queremos decir que ya somos novios—dijo Kurosaki al abrazar a Orihime-san

— ¿En serio?—replicó Matsumoto.

—Felicidades—dijo Hinamori.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo en grande—dijo Matsumoto

*Aproveché el momento para burlarme de Matsumoto*

—Qué bien—dije —Ahora todos tenemos pareja... Menos tu Matsumoto, vieja ¡SOLTERONA!—

—Capitán Hitsugaya Malvado T-T—

*Definitivamente la mejor venganza que pude haberle hecho a Matsumoto*

—Bueno, nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir—dijo Hinamori.

—Tienes razón—dije — ¡Bye, bye!—

...

*Más tarde, fuimos a dar un paseo cerca del Rukongai*

—Hinamori...—

—Dime, Shiro-chan—

—Hinamori, quiero que estés junto a mí para toda la vida. Nunca te apartes de mí. Tú eres la persona con la que quiero estar toda mi vida—dije

—Shiro-chan, ¡Teamo!... Si lo haré—

*Nos besamos*

**FIN**

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta historia el cap 1, 2 y 3... Pongan sus comentarios quiero saber qué es lo que opinan... Gracias a la gente que me escribe, me gusta leer sus comentarios... ¡Muchas Gracias!**_


End file.
